Dreaming Of Her Continuation 2
by Citrus Fever
Summary: Bella had an erotic dream about Alice and now has to realize that she is in love with her and not Edward. How will everyone else take it? 2nd continuation of the original "Dreaming of Her" by Tigersflame. I suppose it would go under the PWP catagory. A/B
1. Surprise

**Title: **Dreaming of Her Continuation #2

**Chapter Title:** Surprise

**Chapter Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **If I were the owner and creator of Twilight, then there would have been smut in the book. So, you know I don't own anything cause there was a very low supply of that . . .

**A/N: **Okay, this will be the second continuation of Dreaming of Her. Yeah! I will try to live up to TigersFlame (the wonderful creator of this spectacular idea) and AliceAndBellaFriendsForever (soon to be BelliceForever – or so I've heard). Hope you like. And yes, I got permission to do this, if anyone is wondering.

By the way, I will be starting where AliceAndBellaFriendsForever left off – when Alice was wearing the pretty red dress and her and Bella were dancing and an unknown person walked in and screamed "ALICE!" You may want to go back and read those if you'd like. :)

Without further ado . . .

**XxxXxxX**

**Bella's POV**

**XxxXxxX**

"Bella, I know about the dream you had, about how you felt yesterday," she said.

How did I not recognize that she would know? I could feel tears form in my eyes. "I'm sorry –" I was cut off by Alice's finger pressing against my lips.

"I never said I was mad at you," she smiled softly.

"You're not?" I asked, a bit surprised.

"No, I'm not," she smiled, leaning in a bit closer. "In fact I've loved you ever since the first day I saw you in my visions."

I could feel my heart beat rise as I leaned in to meet Alice's lips. Her lips were so soft against mine, her arms pulling me closer, sending chills down my spine. Alice pulled back a few minutes later and smiled, "I told you your dream would be a reality soon."

I smiled. "I lo –" I was cut off by a yell somewhere close by.

"Alice!"

We both snapped away from each other. I didn't dare look anywhere near the front door where our audience was, too afraid of what I would see. I already knew who it was. That voice is so familiar. And right now, it was cold and angry and pained.

Edward.

There was only one time when his voice sounded as it did now, and that was when he was trying to convince me that he still loved me after he just up and left me here to rot. This was the same voice he used that always broke my heart. Ironic how now I was breaking his.

"Edward, I can expl –" I tried to get out, but he cut me off with a huff.

"Don't," he whispered harshly. "I . . . I can't believe this! With my own sister?" he practically yelled.

"Look who's talking," Alice said softly, but I could tell her words were meant to pierce right through his silent heart. I looked at her, confused. Why was Alice making Edward feel guilty when we were the ones hurting him? Something was in the air, like both of them knew something that I didn't.

Edward glared at Alice. "Excuse me?" he managed to struggle the words through clenched teeth. His pain seemed to have transformed into pure hatred, a look that scared me shitless. My heart was pulsating in my chest so that it was making my whole body vibrate with each pound.

"Don't play stupid or innocent with me, Edward. You saw the vision I had. You _knew _this was coming. And you . . . _you_ can't speak of betrayal when it comes to Bella," she replied calmly, but her voice was still deadly. Angry. Edward and I both stared at her, baffled. What was she talking about? "Edward, I think it's time you told Bella. Everyone is sick and tired of covering for you. Especially me."

Edward looked over at me and sighed. His eyes kept flickering to Alice as he stepped closer to me, but Alice's expression remained stoic, almost daring. Whatever it was that he did, it pissed her off considerably. Considering Alice's personality, that was a very difficult thing to do.

"Fine," he retorted, looking at Alice. His hard, golden eyes turned to mine. "Bella, come with me," he said, reaching for my hand, but Alice stepped in front of me and blocked him.

"No. I told Charlie that she will be remaining here this weekend. She will be staying with me. Why don't you just grow a pair and tell her already, Edward. Every single day since _two months _ago, you told us you would tell her. You've just been going around lying to everyone, haven't you?" she asked harshly.

"Alice, this is between Bella and I," Edward snapped.

"No, this is between all three of us."

"Why does it involve you?"

"You know exactly why."

Their argument was making me impatient. I wanted to know what the hell was going on. I hated being in the dark. Turning to Alice, I rested my hand on her shoulder to quiet her. My head was parallel to the floor, my shoulders slumped, but my eyes were glaring at Edward. "What is she talking about, Edward?"

"I . . . I'm sorry, Bella, but I . . . I don't think . . ." he trailed off, running his hands through his disheveled hair in a frustrated manner. "Bella, I haven't been as faithful to you as I told you I was."

I could almost hear my heart rip.

"You've been . . . ch-cheating on me? With who!" I wasn't just saddened or shocked, or sickened for that matter. I was angry – so much that I could feel the tears coming back – even though they had no right to be there. I had just kissed his sister, but I didn't fuck her behind his back – for two _fucking_ months.

"Her name is Tanya. She helped me after I left you last September."

Tanya. From the Denali clan. The woman he said had feelings for him. _That_ was who he was cheating on me with? "Right. And by 'helping' you mean 'fucking' right?" I asked him mockingly.

He grimaced, but nodded his head. "I broke it off when I thought you were dead. I couldn't live with myself."

"And yet two months ago you decided to go back for more."

"Bella you don't understand!"

"No, Edward, I don't! And I don't care to, either." I turned away from him, unable to look at him without gagging. "I can't do this anymore, Edward, I'm sick of it. So. Sick. Of it. This will be the _last_ time you _ever_ hurt me like this."

"Bella!" he pleaded, his voice was strained with pain, but I didn't really care at the moment. It was selfish of me, but all I could think about was my own pain.

I ignored him and ran out the door into the cold rain. My head was spinning. So many things were happening all at once and my fragile, human mind couldn't sort it all out. Alice said she loved me. Alice had kissed me and I had kissed her back. Alice had stood up for me when Edward got mad. Alice forced Edward to tell the truth because he wouldn't do it on his own. Edward _cheated_ on me.

I was upset and so goddamned angry I could spit.

I was also confused.

I couldn't stay here this weekend, it was too much. Sure, Alice would be here, but so would Edward, and if it hurt to _think_ about him, then surely it would hurt worse to see him, hear him, smell him, be so close to him. I thought I was mature enough to handle anything, but apparently I don't know myself as well as I thought I did.

My clothes were soaked and the rain was mixing with my salty tears. I couldn't even move. I just wanted to lay here on the muddy ground and cry till I couldn't cry anymore. I wanted to scream so loud that my throat bled. I wanted to hit something – anything – so hard just so I could make something feel the pain I was feeling. This horrible, excruciating pain that, for some reason, only made me angrier, but not at Edward. At myself.

I'm pathetic. Laying here like this in the goddamned fucking rain wailing like a baby. I've cried enough over him.

Just as I was about to force myself to get up, I felt two strong, small arms lift me up. The arms cradled me to a hard, shapely chest and my head fell against it. The familiar smell of cinnamon and vanilla engulfed my senses.

Alice.

I readjusted myself in her arms to where I could rest comfortably against her and then laid my head in the crook of her neck, smelling her sweet, intoxicating scent. I didn't know where she was taking me. All I did know was that Alice was there for me when Edward hurt me. She was always there for me and whenever I was depressed or angry, Alice always knew what to say, even if it meant saying nothing at all. She was the first one of the Cullen's to accept me, not Edward, because she had the vision of me before he even saw me in person. She had told me that she'd loved me since her very first vision of me and I knew she was being honest. She would never lie to me. Never has. And not once had Alice let me down. Ever.

It was then that I realized, I was not simply attracted to her like I had been suspecting since that dream.

I was in love with her.

**XxxXxxX**

**Well, I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it was short, but this is the first chapter and I wanted to see the response I would get. I'm not looking for reviews. I can get one or one thousand, but however many I get, I will try my best to finally finish this story. =) And I will reply to each one I get that is signed. If it's not, then give me a way to contact you if you'd like.**

**Reviews **_**would be**_** nice though . . .**

**I will probably make it in Alice's POV in the next chapter, just so everyone can see what she's thinking and stuff.**

**And once again, I would like to thank AliceAndBellaFriendsforever for letting me adopt this story! =D**

**Flames and criticism welcome.**

**Next chapter out sooner or later.**


	2. Not So Broken

**Chapter Title: **Not so Broken

**Chapter Rating: **PG-13, borderline R

**A/N: **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Y'all made me smile! Hope you like this chapter. The majority of it will be in Alice's POV like I promised. There will be some Jasper in there too.

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**XxxXxxX**

**Alice's POV**

**XxxXxxX**

Finally! Edward had been honest with Bella and she was free from him. She was single and available, and I could finally kiss her and hold her without making her feel guilty.

But I still would. I still had Jasper, even though the only person I wanted to spend my forever with was Bella.

I would have to tell him, but first I had to help Bella.

"Thank you for being honest," I said to Edward truthfully. Thanks to his honesty, Bella broke up with him which had me swimming in my own pool of happiness.

"Thank you for forcing me," he retorted sarcastically. I just ignored him and went outside into the dark night to see Bella, balled up on the muddy driveway, crying like there was no tomorrow. It broke my heart and made my breath catch in my throat to see her like this, so broken and vulnerable. But secretly, I wanted Edward to watch as his first love completely break down like this. It was wrong, but I wanted him to see the pain he had caused not only her, but all of us. Even Rosalie. We were all afraid that she would leave us whenever Edward told her about his affair, but I couldn't accept that. I wouldn't.

Gathering her in my arms, I started off towards her house. I would get her dry and warm and packed. Then, I would take her somewhere where we could be alone. But before I could do that, though, I would have to finally tell my whole family about my feelings for Bella – and break the news to Jasper.

Bella started to nuzzle into my neck and the small gesture made me smile. Just holding her warm, human body made me feel like I was walking on cloud nine. I made the short journey to her house faster than I have ever done before. The whole time, my thoughts were consumed with Bella and what we would do this upcoming weekend – if she agreed to go, that is. I was terribly excited. I mean, I don't know how she feels for me, but I would soon find out.

I kissed her forehead as I climbed the tree outside her window with ease and hopped through her open window. The wooden floor near it was wet with rain. After I shut it, I sat her in the rocking chair as not to get her bed wet and retrieved some clean, dry clothes and a fluffy towel. I decided to borrow some of her clothes too so I could get out of this dress.

"Okay, Bella. I'm going to get you all settled in for bed okay?"

"Mhm," she mumbled.

"We have to be quiet though. Charlie still thinks you're over at my house."

"Okay," she replied sleepily. "You know, I can do it by myself, Alice."

"I know, but I want to help you."

"Fine," she sighed.

I didn't want to tell her that the only reason I wanted to help her get comfortable was so that I could undress her, touch her body, see this beautiful creature with nothing hiding her skin from me.

I started with her shirt. She sat up and put her arms in the air, waiting for me to take it off. I was shocked that she was letting me do this, but I knew I had to contain myself. I couldn't do anything inappropriate . . . yet.

I grabbed the hem of her wet shirt between my fingers and slid it off slowly, making sure not to rip it like I wanted to. The smoldering look in her eyes as they bore into mine made my pussy twitch. _Ugh, stupid goddamned vampire sex drive. _I tossed the wet shirt into the hamper in the adjacent corner of her room before unhooking her bra, making sure not to look at her chest because if I started, I knew wouldn't be able to stop.

"Alice, really I can do this myself," Bella said with a stubborn tone, but I could faintly hear her voice tremble and the smell of blood rushing to her cheeks filled the room.

"No, no. I want to. Is that okay?" I asked, suddenly unsure of myself. I was never much of a self-conscious person, but right now I was at risk of facing rejection and then that awkward moment afterwards. So yeah, I was a little on edge.

"Y-yes," Bella stuttered after a while. I let out a silent sigh of relief.

I just nodded my head before drying off her upper body, trying so hard not to look at her breasts. The thickness of the towel was doing nothing to hide her warmth and when I reached to dry her chest, it did nothing to subdue the feel of her firm, round breasts. I had to clamp my mouth shut to keep in the moan, but I couldn't do anything to quiet the low purring that was emitting from deep in my throat. When she was dry, I slipped a ratty t-shirt over her head while she put her arms through the sleeves.

Handing her the towel, I told her, "Dry off your hair while I get rid of these wet jeans."

"O-okay," she replied unsteadily. For a moment I wondered if she was feeling as aroused as I was. I ignored the tingling between my legs as I unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her smooth, creamy legs. God she was so fucking beautiful. Her white panties were drenched from the rain, but I smelt her arousal too, and that made the tingling turn into all-round burning. I could see practically everything through those wet, white panties . . .

Swallowing rather loudly, I slid those off too and got a full look at her glorious, sopping folds. I wanted so badly to lick her dry. _Oh sweet Jesus . . . _I shook my head and helped her into fresh panties and sweats.

"Thanks Alice," she smiled. Even in the darkness I could see the smoldering fire in her eyes. I was sure my golden ones looked much the same.

"No need to thank _me_, baby," I said without thinking; the images of her shamefully stunning body still very, very fresh in my mind. She raised her eyebrow, amused. "I-I mean . . . no problem, Bella," I said quickly. She just smirked and climbed into her bed. "Do you want me to stay here with you until you fall asleep?"

Her face fell, and with her smile disappearing, so was mine. "No thanks. I think I want to be alone tonight. Just to think about what happened with Edward and stuff," she told me quietly.

"Okay. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes. Goodnight Alice."

"Goodnight Bella."

I really wanted to stay here until she fell asleep, just to watch her, but I wouldn't if she didn't want me to. I kissed her warm, soft cheek and opened her window before climbing out and closing it again.

It was time to go home and tell the family.

**XxxXxxX**

**Jasper's POV**

**XxxXxxX**

We came home from our hunting trip a little earlier than planned. Edward had left just after he caught a mountain lion, but the rest of us opted to stay a bit longer. That didn't surprise me, though. Edward never liked to be away from Bella for too long – even though he was cheating on her, he still loved her very much.

But when we came home, he was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

"Edward?" Esme asked. "Are you alright?"

He just looked up and shook his head. "I told Bella and she . . . she left me," he choked out. I was happy for her – secretly of course. She deserved better than him. Edward scowled at me, hearing my thoughts.

"Sorry man, but it's true. You know you're still my brother though," I reassured him.

"I'm glad she left you, you moron," interjected Rosalie in a pissed tone. "Even I wouldn't do the shit you were doing to her."

"Rose," Emmett warned.

Everyone seemed to agree that it was a good thing Bella left Edward, but we were all still aware that it hurt him very much.

"Jasper, you should know something –" before he could finish his sentence, the front door opened, announcing Alice's arrival. I smiled and went over to her, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her facial expression. A combination of sadness, guilt, and nervousness had taken over her usually happy, carefree mood. Edward was suddenly very smug. Confused, I turned around towards him and saw him smirking. "Alice –" he started, but she interrupted him.

"Don't even Edward. I'm about to tell them everything, okay? So, you mind?"

His smirk fell and he nodded his head. I turned back to Alice. She was looking right at me. "I'm sorry, Jazz," she apologized. My heart sank a little bit. Alice looked sincerely upset and she was apologizing to me. Not anyone else. Just me. "Can everyone sit down please?"

We all took a seat in the living room and waited for her speech. If my heart could beat, I'm sure it would be pounding with trepidation right now. "Alice what is it?"

She started pacing the length of the floor, balling her fists and taking deep breaths. "I . . . have something to tell you. You won't like it, but . . . it's fair that you all know." She went quiet for a few minutes, gathering her thoughts I presumed, as the rest of us sat in a silence saturated with tension. She took a deep breath before beginning again. "I'll just start at the very beginning. Please, no one interrupt." We all nodded our heads. "Before we all met Bella, I had a vision about her, but the thing is, she wasn't with Edward. She was . . . Bella was with _me_."

A sudden feeling of dread filled me. I think I knew where this was heading.

"And then, after so many visions of her, I grew to love her with without even knowing her in person," her voice shook as she told us her story. Then she looked pointedly over at Edward. "And Edward knew that – which is exactly why he started to notice her for things other than her blood. But I didn't get mad at you. I let you have your shot with her, Edward, and you blew it."

"I know I did," he said solemnly. I sent him some calming waves to relax his pained emotions and turned my attention back to Alice. Whatever she had to say I know she didn't want to repeat over and over again, but it was hard to pay attention when all I could think about was the hole that was slowly forming in my heart.

"So," she went on, "I just wanted you all to know that. And Jasper, I'm so, so sorry," she started sobbing and I raced over to her. I knew this was coming, I felt it all the time when she was around Bella. I saw it in every touch and glance she gave her. So in a way, I had prepared myself for this – for her leaving me for another. For Bella.

Wrapping her in my arms, I shushed her and told her, "Ali, darlin', it's okay. I'm not mad. I saw this coming. It's okay." I lifted her chin up to look at me. "You can't help who you love, okay? I understand that. I'm not mad at you."

She just smiled and held on to me. "You know I love you Jasper, but I . . . I can't love you the way you love me, the way a woman is _supposed _to love a man."

It hurt me greatly to hear her speak the words I knew I was going to hear sometime, but I had to learn to get over it. I just wanted her to be happy. I let go of her and smiled. "I'm not here to judge."

"Wait, wait, wait," said Emmett. _Ugh, here we go. _Edward smirked at my thoughts and we all turned to face Emmett. "So, Alice, your . . . a lesbian?"

"Yes, Emmett, I'm a lesbian. And I'm officially coming out of the closet. Feel free to ask questions," she added sarcastically, knowing Emmett wanted to know about everything.

"Wow," he commented, "That's hot."

"Emmett!"Carlisle and Esme both scolded him as Rosalie smacked him upside the head. The emotions in the room were a mix of curiosity and acceptance – everyone except Edward. He was confused.

I was confused too, but I didn't want to bombard her with questions. I would wait till we could be alone.

"So," Alice started, "should I pack up my stuff and go, or . . ."

"No!" we all shouted, but Edward said yes. We all turned to him.

"What?" Carlisle asked. "Why son?"

Edward got up from the floor. "Carlisle, she's gay! We have every right to kick that fag out," he said, his voice straining. I felt Alice's pain at his words and Emmett's irritation at him. I was angry with him too, but I couldn't really blame him. He had lost Bella to his sister (or at least was about to very soon) and because of his own stupidity. He's had a hard day, but that's still no right to call his own sister a fag – a sister he has always been close too.

"Yeah, and you're a cheating bastard," Rosalie defended her sister. She got up right in Edward's face and stared him straight in the eyes. "You need to watch what you say to her. You'll find that all of us support her, and if _you_ think you can put your heinous thoughts to words, you thought wrong. Keep your thoughts to yourself, or just get the hell out."

"Rose," Alice came up and pulled her away. "It's okay. Let him think what he wants."

It was silent in the house for a few minutes while we let it all sink in. Edward's emotions were everywhere. He really needed to get away for a couple of days and think. I know I did.

"Hey Edward, why don't you just get away for a few days. Your emotions are . . . everywhere," I suggested quietly.

"Yeah, why don't you go get some comfort sex from Tanya," Rosalie sneered.

Edward's nostrils flared, but he controlled his anger on his own. "I think I just might." With that he was out of the door and going towards his Volvo.

"Rose," I sighed, "did you really need to say that?"

"Why not?" she shrugged and went upstairs with Emmett following her. But before she made it all the way up, she turned around. "Alice, I don't care if you're gay. You're my sister." Emmett smiled and nodded in agreement. "I think it's cool having a lesbian sister," he added. Alice just laughed and waved them off.

Carlisle and Esme came up to her and hugged her. "We don't mind it either," Esme said. "You are still our daughter, no matter who you love."

"You and Bella would be nice together. I can see the way she looks at you," said Carlisle. Funny; I knew he was a doctor, but a love doctor?

After the living room was empty, I swallowed my nerves and took in a deep breath. "Hey Alice?"

"Yes Jasper?"

"Can we talk?"

She grabbed my hand and led me out to the garage where we leaned against Emmett's huge, silver Jeep. "What is it, Jazz?" She had this knowing look on her face.

"I . . . just want to know if you really do love me, or ever did," I said timidly.

She giggled. "Jasper, I told you I did. I still do, I'm just not _in_ love with you. But you are very important to me, you know. I don't know what I'd do if you left because of this," her smile fell. "Because of what I am."

I sighed. "Well, I mean, I am going to go away for a couple of days, just to take a breather, but I will be back. And, it's not because you're . . . l-lesbian."

Her head dropped in shame. "Oh god, Jasper, I'm so sorry."

"No, no, no. Alice, please, don't be. I told you I wasn't mad, didn't I?"

"Okay. I might take Bella away for a few days too."

"Do you know if she feels the same about you like you do for her?"

"I don't really know," she sighed, frustrated. "I mean, she had that dream about me, and she kissed me back when I kissed her," she looked at me uncertainly after she uttered that she had kissed Bella. I didn't know she had kissed her and to be honest, I felt that hole in my heart start to widen, but I swallowed the pain away and nodded for her to continue. "But, I don't know if she _loves_ me. She might just be attracted to me, but I doubt its anything more."

"You heard what Carlisle said, about the way she looks at you," I reminded her.

"Yeah, but I mean, come on Jasper. She could just be checking out my ass," she joked. I laughed and decided to joke back.

"Well, you do have a nice one, darlin."

She swatted my arm playfully. "Pig," she laughed.

"No, I'm a man," I grinned.

"Whatever." There was a comfortable silence between us before she broke it. "So, are we okay?"

"No," I paused for dramatic effect, just to tease her a little bit. "We're great." She smiled and jumped up to hug me. "I guess I'm going to go for a run," I said. She smiled sadly. I kissed her full on the lips for the last time and ran into the forest.

**XxxXxxX**

**Alice's POV**

**XxxXxxX**

Jasper was gone, but he'd be back. I could see it. I sighed as I slid down to sit on the cold garage floor. There was nothing to do now. I had told my family about my feelings for Bella. I had made up with Jasper. I had done everything I needed to. But, I still _wanted _to see Bella. I had been gone for not even an hour and I was missing her warmth. Her smell.

"You can't sulk out here forever," I heard a soft voice say. I shot my head up and saw Rose.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Emmett banging around the bedroom?"

She laughed. "We had a quickie."

I cringed. "Ew!"

"You asked!" We laughed for a little bit before she brought up my sulking again. "Why are you out here?"

"Me and Jasper were talking and he went for a run. He'll be back in a few days."

"So why didn't you come back inside?"

"I'm thinking."

"About?" she asked as she knelt beside me.

"Bella. She told me she wanted some time alone, but I really want to be close to her."

"Then go."

"Rose, she wants to be alone."

"Does she?"

I was confused. Bella had told me she wanted to be alone, but now that I thought about it, her voice did indicate otherwise.

"For a blonde, you're pretty smart."

"Ha. Ha," Rose scowled at me and then smirked. "For a midget you're pretty annoying."

"Touché."

I smiled and thanked her before once again running toward Bella's house.

**XxxXxxX**

**Hope you liked this chapter. It felt kind of subtle and stuff when I read over it, so I'm not too pleased. Any suggestions to make it better for next time?**

**Also, I decided to add Jasper's POV for a good reason if anybody is wondering. Since he is empathic, he could sense all the different emotions in the room from everyone's reaction to Alice's big news and I thought it could be helpful. Hope y'all didn't mind.**

**Please review if you have the time. :)**

**Next chapter out sooner or later!**


	3. Sweet Surrender

**Chapter Title: **Surrender

**Chapter Rating: **NC-17

**A/N: **Yes, there will be smutty lemons up ahead! I've secretly been waiting to write some for this story, but I guess that's not a secret anymore . . .

Also, SwedFacepainter mentioned that she was confused about the midget joke in the last chapter. I meant no offence, in case anyone was. In the book Eclipse, Edward mentioned that Alice was annoying for someone so small and I wanted to shoot that back in there to go along with the sisterly teasing between Rose and Alice. I also meant no offence by the dumb blonde reference because not every single blonde is stupid and airheaded like some people think. I actually know some brunettes that are pretty dumb lol (and that does include me). So, I hope I cleared some things up for some of my confused readers.

I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed and criticized. You've helped me a whole damn lot! =D

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**XxxXxxX**

**Bella's POV**

**XxxXxxX**

After Alice left, I had gone into Charlie's room to tell him I was back home. When he asked why, I just told him that Alice got sick and Esme didn't want me to catch whatever illness she had. He simply nodded his head and went back to sleep while I trudged back to my room.

I was starting to regret telling Alice that I needed time alone to think about Edward and what happened earlier today. It was a lie, after all. Well, a half lie. I _did_ need time to think, but not about Edward . . .

About her.

I could still feel the tingling aftershocks between my legs from our encounter and the wetness on my cheek from her kiss. My heart was still humming in my chest and my mind was still whirling with images of what just happened. Alice had seen me naked, but she didn't say anything bad. In fact, I could have sworn I heard a low purring sound coming from her.

I was glad that Alice was the first one I exposed myself to and not Edward.

Now that I knew I was in love with Alice and that she was in love with me, I found that I didn't want to be alone like I had told her. I missed her already and she had only been gone for an hour. I wanted to feel her arms wrap around me. I needed to feel her on my skin.

After I climbed into bed, I tossed and turned for about thirty minutes before giving up – the whole time I was debating whether I should call Alice or not. Finally deciding to, I sat up and reached over to my cell phone. I was dialing her number when I heard the tree outside my window shake followed by my window opening then closing, squeaking a little. The sound was familiar and didn't startle me much anymore like it used too. Only the Cullen's used my window as an entrance and I trusted almost all of them.

"Hey there," a voice resembling wind chimes whispered into the darkness. The only light in the room was coming from the full moon outside my window.

"Alice?" I whispered back. My breath always seemed to be on short supply whenever she was close. Even the mere thought of her made my breath catch. "Hey yourself. What are you doing here?" I asked her then patted the empty spot on my bed next to me. She grinned and made her way over to me; plopping down gracefully and scooting over to where her knees were touching mine as we sat cross-legged on the bed.

"Well," she started off, "I decided that I really didn't feel like staying away from you," she admitted, suddenly very interested in the designs on my comforter.

"Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing," I said shyly.

"I know. I had a vision of you calling me," she smiled, still looking down. _My future-seeing vampire._ I laughed and, without thinking, bent towards her to kiss her full, red lips. Alice gasped and immediately embarrassment came over me. I backed away just enough to peer into her ocher eyes, smoldering like they were just over an hour ago when she was drying off my cold, wet body.

"Oh, um, I-I'm sorry, Alice. I –"

Before I could finish my apology, cold, soft lips were crashing against mine with such affection and passion, it made my heart almost leap out of my chest. "Don't ever be sorry for kissing me, Bella. Ever." I don't know what came over me, but in that split second where those words left her lips, I lost all of my shyness and control. Running my fingers through her short, spiky hair, I rearranged my legs so that I was kneeling in front of her. With my forearms touching her shoulders, I pushed her down and straddled her shapely hips.

"Bella," Alice sighed against my lips. "Bella, wait."

I pulled back and attempted to get off her, thinking I was taking things too fast for her, but she held me in place easily.

"Bella, before we do anything, I just want you to know that I love you . . . so much. And that this is not about sex for me, it's about being with you. I know, it sounds stupid, but its how I feel and I really need to know if . . ."

I frowned. "If what?"

"If . . . you . . . feel the same way I do," she whispered, her eyes boring fiery holes into my own.

I cupped her porcelain cheeks in my hands, staring back at her with just as much intensity as she was. "Alice, I've always loved you, I just didn't want to admit it to myself."

"Why not?" she asked, offended; her voice raising a few octaves.

"Because, I mean . . . I've known I was bisexual for a while, or at least I suspected that I was, but I just . . . I was ashamed of it, Alice. When I was with Edward, I was actually attracted to him and so I tried _so_ hard to be absorbed in him. I tried to convince myself that I really did love him, and I actually let myself believe that I did . . . even though the real spark came whenever I looked at _you_. But now . . . I hate that I tried to put off my love for you, Alice, I really do. Loving you and being loved by you is by far the best thing that has ever happened to me and I won't waste another second of my life without you."

Alice's smile was big and toothy. She looked so cute whenever she smiled like that. I leaned down to her and pressed my lips against hers, expressing every ounce of my love for her in that one kiss. Alice ran her cold fingers through my hair lovingly and, in one graceful movement, flipped us over so that she was the one on top. She never took her affectionate, lust-filled gaze from me as she hooked her tiny fingers under my shirt and lifted it off slowly; the places where her fingers touched my skin – although cold – left blazing hot trails in their wake. My eyes rolled back in pleasure as Alice trailed wet, open-mouth kisses up and down my neck; her fingers inching their way down to the waistband of my sweats.

I was lost and Alice was the only thing leading me in the right direction. The only thing on my mind right now was Alice. Her kisses. Her touch. Everything Alice. Edward didn't matter to me anymore. I was through hurting over him. And the rest of the Cullen's – Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper – who cares what they think of us.

My heart almost stopped for the second time that night. Jasper. "W-wait," I stuttered.

"Arg," Alice grumbled playfully, tired of interruptions. "What?"

"What about Jasper?"

The sparkling smile that I loved so much fell from her precious lips. I knew I had just hit a raw spot, but I needed to make sure we weren't going to hurt anyone else with our newfound feelings. "He . . . left for a little . . ."

"You mean . . . you told him?"

"Yes. I told him. Now stop talking," she whispered against the hollow of my throat, making me shiver. Her hands gripped my wrists and held them above my head as she kissed me feverishly, but at the same time, tenderly. It was the hottest kiss I've ever had. The way our breasts were rubbing together, the thin fabric of Alice's tank-top against my bare nipples, were making me wet. It was a sensation I had never really felt before and I liked it.

Eagerly, I pushed us into sitting position with her still straddling me and pulled the top she was wearing over her head. The sight that met my eyes made my core throb and drip. Her breasts were full and soft-looking. Her nipples perky and harder than diamonds. Alice ran her fingers through my hair tenderly. "Touch me, Bella. Make me feel good." I gulped at her words – spoken with such need. I licked my lips and then leaned forward and captured one nipple between my wet lips. Alice's head lulled back, her fingers still tangled in my hair, and moaned. I took it further by encasing as much of her breast in my mouth as I could and sucked, my tongue swirling around her hardened nipple, my other hand massaging her other breast.

Her hips were undulating against me, her wetness touching my most private places. I alternated the attention on her breasts, sucking one while massaging another. I wasn't sure what else to do – I had never had sex before, much less with a girl . . .

"Tell me what makes you feel good, Al," I whispered against her wet breast.

She didn't say anything, just took a gentle hold of my wrist and slowly dragged my hand down to her clit. Securing her plush lips around mine, she took my forefinger and began rubbing herself with it. Feeling her pleasure herself with my finger brought on a whole new round of arousal for me. She let go once I started to get the hang of it. As my fingers explored her outer folds, my tongue explored her mouth. She tasted so good – like nothing I've ever tasted before and I could tell that I was becoming addicted to her already.

I parted her folds and slipped my finger into her sopping womanhood. "Ohhhh," Alice moaned. I smiled against her mouth and added another finger as I thrust them in and out of her silky channel, my fingers caressing her innermost self as I twisted and curled them inside of her. "Oh my god, Bella. Please . . . d-don't stop. Uuunnngg."

Hearing her moan and whisper incoherent words of pleasure made my pussy twitch. My pride was swelling knowing that I was able to do this to her, touch her like this, make her feel this way. I moved my hand faster, hitting her clit each time I thrust into her. Her tiny, cold hands were gripping my shoulders (I was going to feel that in the morning, but I didn't care). Her head was thrown back as deep, throaty moans were emitting from deep in her chest. Her hips were bucking into my hand, begging for release.

"Bella, please . . . go . . . f-faster-r," she uttered between moans. I kissed down her throat as I began to move inside her faster and harder. The only sounds in the room were that of me kissing her neck and my fingers moving inside her wetness at a fast, powerful pace, but I knew I wasn't hurting her.

I could feel her inner walls start to convulse around my fingers. She felt so good; cold yet in a way – warm, wet, and tight. I moaned just at the feeling. I placed my thumb over her clit and started to rub it vigorously as I quickened the pace of my thrusting.

"Oh my god, Bella! Oooohhhh . . . mmmmmm," she yelled. I crushed my lips to hers to quiet her – Charlie was still in this house, even though he slept pretty strongly.

Alice broke the kiss when she came and moaned into the side of my neck to muffle the loud sound. It was the sexiest thing. She was so beautiful when she came; her eyes squeezed shut, her mouth hanging open, her forehead wrinkled. It was something I wanted to see every day for the rest of my life.

Her sweet breath interlocked with mine as her head rested on my shoulder, coming down from her high. I took my fingers out of her and licked them clean – tasting her as she watched, fascinated. She tasted like the sweetest candy combined with the tangiest fruit. It was the best thing I've ever tasted. She moaned as kept watching me tasting her cum. I smiled at her sweetly before rubbing her back soothingly and hugging her to me.

"And this is your first time?" Alice asked, smirking against my neck. I smiled and nodded my head, my pride strong, but my love for her stronger. "Makes me wonder what your fifth time will be like . . ." she left off suggestively before pushing me back down to the mattress.

**XxxXxxX**

**I know, I know – short chapter. Sorry about that. This was my first Bellice lemon. Hope it was hot enough for y'all. ;)**

**The next chapter will most likely be more smut (as this story is intended to be a smutty one, not an angsty one) but in Alice's POV. Be prepared.**

**Please review if you have any comments, questions, or concerns. =D**

**Next chapter out sooner or later.**


	4. Want and Need

**Chapter Title: **Want and Need

**Chapter Rating: **NC-17

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed! The support you all have given to me means the world to an aspiring writer such as myself. I'm really supper sorry about the lateness of my update. This little thing called life got in the way.

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**XxxXxxX**

**Alice's POV**

**XxxXxxX**

I looked down at Bella; her mahogany hair strewn over the pillow, her lips parted, her breathing just as erratic as her heartbeat. In that moment I was the happiest woman alive. Bella Swan – the one I have loved secretly for so long – had just made love to me. Had just made me feel the pleasure that I haven't felt in so long. She seemed to know exactly how to touch me and where to kiss me.

And now as I sit on top of her, caressing her chest and face with my eyes, I plan to make her feel just as good as she made me feel.

I remembered what she looked like (how could I forget) when I was toweling off her legs. I remembered how beautiful her womanly folds were, covered only by a pair of wet, white panties that were set on her hips quite nicely. I remembered how I wanted to lick her dry and taste this wonderful creature. And now, I could. Bella was practically begging me with her eyes to touch her – anywhere. Her hands were gripping the bed sheets in anticipation.

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her warm, soft lips before trailing butterfly kisses over her face, across her neck, and over her chest and stomach; stopping only to taste her firm breasts. Her hips twitched when my lips ran over her nipple. I grinned against her creamy mound and sucked as much of her as I could into my awaiting mouth. A soft moan escaped her lips as her hands grabbed fistfuls of my hair, pulling me closer to her.

I love the way her breast felt in my mouth. Soft yet firm and very warm. I swirled my tongue around her hardened nipple as I sucked, but never actually touched it – teasing her. My other hand moved slowly up her shapely form towards her other nipple. My fingers were itching to touch more of her. As soon as they found their destination, I gently tugged at her nipple, making her moaning more pronounced.

"Alice, please –"

"Sh, sh, sh," I quieted her. "You'd better be patient or I won't give you what you want," I teased her. She simply nodded her head. I smiled at her and kissed my way back down her smooth stomach towards my sweet prize.

Kneeling between her legs, I ran the tip of my nose up and down her length. Her smell was intoxicating, filling my senses and everywhere around me. If she smelt like this, I shudder with pleasure to think of how wonderful she'd taste on my tongue.

"Alice," Bella moaned impatiently.

I slid the hard tip of my tongue around her clit before sucking the little nub into my mouth. The heat emanating from her center warmed my chin and neck. Bella's hands flew over her to grip the headboard when I started nibbling on her clit. Her juices covered everything and, Lord have mercy, did she taste good . . .

I kissed her sensitive bud once more before I trailed my tongue over every millimeter of her sex; exploring her, tasting her. When my tongue found her entrance, it made its way in. I licked the inside of her dripping cunt, caressing her vagina with my wet tongue, drinking her in, in a more concentrated form. As I drove my tongue in and out of her, as she moaned my name and griped the headboard, I couldn't think of anything closer to heaven than this.

Even though I was more than content between her legs, I wanted so badly to feel her inner walls around my fingers and be able to kiss her at the same time. When I pulled my tongue out, Bella whimpered in protest. I smiled at her and kissed her full on the mouth, letting her taste the mixture of herself combined with me. She moaned into my mouth as her hips bucked up to meet mine. I licked her lower lip and she opened her mouth to me, caressing my tongue in the most intimate way.

As we kissed, my fingers searched for her slit. When I found it, I pushed only the very tips of my fingers into her. I wanted her to beg for me.

"Alice, please!"

"Please what, my angel?"

"Y-you know . . . what I want."

"Do I?"

Bella bucked her hips up, making my fingers go a little deeper into her silky canal. "Mmm, Alice, please . . . . F-fuck me," she whimpered.

"I'm not going to fuck you, baby," I whispered. The look of disappointment on her face was combined with impatience. I kissed her sweetly before finishing. "I'm going to make love to you."

The look in her eyes at my words was a look I will never forget. So much love, affection, and need that it almost made me want to cry. I would never hurt her. Ever.

I pushed my fingers all the way into her until I couldn't anymore. The feeling of my fingers completely sheathed in her warmth felt absolutely amazing. The wetness. The heat. The tightness. Spreading her legs and getting into a position where my pussy rubbed against her thigh, I thrust in and out of her; moving my body with my hand. My lips found hers and captured them in a sweet, passionate kiss. Our nipples rubbed together in the most delicious way.

Bella opened my mouth with her tongue and massaged it with her own as I made love to her. Her moans and whimpers and gasps of pleasure filled my mouth as she rode my hand. Our bodies moved together in perfect synchronization. With every thrust of my fingers, my hand hit her clit, making her feel more of me, and me of her.

"F-faster," she grunted. I couldn't deny her anything, so I sped up my pace; diving into her warmth faster and harder, then slower and softer. Faster and harder, then slower and softer. I kept the pattern going until I could feel her silky, tight walls start to convulse around my moving fingers. The feeling of her orgasm around me was incredible and it made me, myself, climax right along with her.

"Alice! Mmm . . . ooohhhhh," she cried into my mouth. I moaned at the same time, her name falling from my lips. I thrust into her a few more times before collapsing onto her, nuzzling against her warm body.

"You must be cold," I said.

"Why would I be?"

"Because . . . I mean, skin to skin with a vampire . . . . It must be uncomfortable for a human."

"Alice," she said, stroking my hair, "I'm so used to it, I hardly notice."

"Really?"

"Really, really." Her voice sounded content, just as mine did.

"You know, Bella . . . I have never felt like this before, not even with Jasper. I . . . I love you. So much. Please, never forget that, okay? No matter what stupid shit I might say or do, I will always love you and I will never _ever _do anything to deliberately hurt you."

"I know, Ali. I love you too. I'm glad you're my first."

"I am?" I asked happily.

"Yes."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that without killing the mood, so I just snuggled back up against her; her warm, soft skin feeling more like home than anything I've ever known. "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"How would you like to go away for a few days? Just us."

A smile lit her face. "That sounds good. More than good."

"Great! We'll leave first thing tomorrow."

"Well, maybe later . . ."

"Why?"

She grinned sheepishly. "I sort of told Charlie you were sick and that's why I had to come back home."

"Oh. My father _is _a doctor, you know." We both laughed softly, still entwined with each other. "Go to sleep, baby."

"Are you leaving?" she asked frantically. I kissed her gently as I cupped her cheeks in my hands. "No, Bells. I'm never leaving," I told her seriously, gazing deep into chocolate orbs. She kissed me long and hard, her fingers tangled in my hair, before laying her head back and closing her eyes. I knew everything was going to be okay. Edward and Jasper would come back and Bella would be at my side forever. With that in mind, I wrapped a blanket around her and then snuggled up against her.

And all throughout the night I watched and listened as she dreamt of me.

**XxxXxxX**

**Sorry for the shortness and cheesiness, folks. I wanted the last chapter to be short and sweet . . . and a little steamy. ;)**

**Yes, I said the last chapter. Please don't hate me.**

**I know I'm leaving off on a bad note – with Jasper and Edward away and Alice and Bella's little vacation coming up – but I'm sure you can imagine the happy ending on your own. =D There may be a sequel . . . . I will make no guarantees, unfortunately. But, be on the lookout if you wish just in case I do. **

**Once again, I want to thank all of you for your reviews and support! =)**

**- I Have Cullenism **


End file.
